Dementis Corda
by Dimentio713
Summary: Dimentio713 has dreamed of going beyond his world. However, his world was destroyed and he was sent on adventure! With help of his friends, he may succeed, but there's gonna be danger and possible failure. It won't be safe, it won't be quiet, it won't be calm, but it will be the adventure of a life time! Kingdom Hearts "parody." Current World: Dimension D
1. Dive Into The Heart

_...I have been having these weird thoughts lately... Granted I have weird thoughts OFTEN...but not like what I've been experiencing! ...Often._

_...No, before you ask I haven't had...THOSE types of thoughts... _

_...Perverts..._

_Where was I? Oh right! Thoughts! Those thoughts were weird..._

_But the question I'd like to ask is this... Is any of this real?_

_...Or not?_

* * *

There was a young boy, tanned, black hair, he had glasses and apparently had a green t-shirt with Pikmin and Captain Olimar on it. Not to mention, he had denim pants with a curious mask attached to it.

Yeah, his taste in wardrobe is kinda weird. Anyways, he was falling in water and he was asleep. He woke to find that he was in a city. The sun beat down and he saw another figure in the crosswalk. He looked like him with a gray t-shirt. He was facing backwards from him.

He started to walk towards him, but the light became green and the cars that were waiting started to go. A huge truck started to go toward the other figure and the other figure faced backwards and reached toward him.

The boy...kinda ran toward him. The cars honking as they came to an abrupt stop. Yeah, apparently it was rush hour and well... He was lucky to not have died in a tragic car accident.

Wait... The big truck kinda hit both them. The boy in the green t-shirt was flung back into the air and he saw the figure in the gray t-shirt.

He looked a lot like him. However, his eyes seemed red. Scary red in fact. However, the boy in the green t-shirt tried to reach, but didn't.

He found himself in a park and gasped for air in a fountain in the middle of the park. Yeah, life was weird for him.

He saw a girl, with black hair and pink highlights. She seemed to be wearing a skirt and a midriff-bearing t-shirt. The boy smiled and the girl smirked. The two started to walk toward each other. The two embraced, but they noticed something. Him falling from the sky.

The boy tripped as the grass became fluid. The girl tried to reach to him, but he kept falling. And falling.

He landed on the floor, doves flying away, revealing a glass portrait.

* * *

_Kingdom Hearts – Dive Into the Heart_

The boy's name was Dimentio713.

**So much to do... So little time. Take your time young boy. And don't worry! The door's still shut.**

Dimentio713 deadpanned, "That makes perfect sense." He said rolling his eyes

**Step forward. Can you do it?**

"What am I in? A video game?" He walked casually, looking at the picture of the girl on the floor. This girl had pink hair and kind red eyes, kissing an orange heart. She seemed to be wearing a dress that one would associate magical girls with. Her hair was pink with two extremely cute bowties. "Who is this girl anyways?" There were three pictures around her. A black haired girl with stoic purple eyes. A blue haired girl with blue eyes, she seemed to be a tomboy. Finally there was a green haired girl with green eyes. All of them were awake and the later two were smiling. However, the black haired girl seemed serious.

**You will learn. **

**Power sleeps with in you.**

A shield with a finger pointing appeared.

**If you give it form...**

A wand with a badge on top of it appeared.

**It will give you strength.**

There was sword with a speech bubble on it, it was saying...something.

"Objection?" Dimentio said out loud, reading the speech bubble.

**Choose well.**

He looked around, "Um..." Dimentio713 looked at the wand. "Hey, what's this?"

**The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?**

He looked at the wand in his hands, he waved it around... A staff of wonder and ruin... Ruining his enemies lives most likely, but why would he want to ruin anybody's life? One had to truly deserve ruin... Plus, he was already kinda a mystic.

Dimentio closed his eyes, "What about this?" He summoned a sword, it has a blue hilt with strange gems.

**...That is the Purity Sword. A weapon of pure strength. Created from an ancient art. An ancient...forbidden art. However, master it and you shall gain strength above all. **

Dimentio closed his eyes and nodded, "How hard can it be?"

**You have chosen the path of purity, you have given up on the paths of the warrior, the guardian, and the mystic. Is this the path you choose?**

Dimentio was in deep thought. But that is when he realized something, something strange!

"Aren't all the paths the same? If one is a guardian, they're technically a warrior because they're fighting... Or a mystic... And well, vice versa in a sense." Dimentio explained.

"I want to be different. I DO choose the path of purity!" Dimentio exclaimed.

The stones started to vanish and the stained glass platform broke. Dimentio fell down and he saw a red haired girl with a red heart. She seemed to be holding to up like...well... Link from the Legend of Zelda when he gets an item. Yeah, like that! ...If you've never played Legend of Zelda, well... What cave have you been in for the past twenty-something years? Of course, I wonder how Hermits United is...

**You've gained the power to fight.**

Dimentio looked at a creature that looked almost like an ant. However, it was white with light blue eyes. Suddenly, it opened its blood-red mouth and screamed, flinging Dimentio backwards, nearly over the edge.

_Fragments of Sorrow_

_Hate. Hate. Hate. _

Dimentio shook it off and summoned the Purity Sword. He charged at the creature and swung his sword.

_Hate. Hate. Hate._

Two of those creatures were right behind him. He dodged their attacks and lobbed off their heads.

**All right! Congratulations! Use this power to protect yourselves and others. You choose this path.**

The creatures suddenly appeared behind Dimentio.

_Hate. Hate. Hate!_

Dimentio jumped backwards as he faced the creatures. In a clear panic, he swung the sword once more. The creatures sunk into the darkness...the platform became white... He started to sink too.

"Hello? Mysterious space voice? Hel..." He saw that he was on a stained glass platform once more, this time showing a white tower. He saw a door in the middle of the platform and tried to open it.

"Come on open up!" He exclaimed. Suddenly a chest appeared behind him.

"Can somebody please explain what that chest holds? I don't want to suddenly see it suddenly grow legs and start to kick me!" He looked at another chest, "I bet that chest holds something that obviously heals you!" He walked toward the other chest and it grew legs and it started to kick Dimentio713.

"Eep!" Dimentio ran away once the creature created an opening and opened the other chest...which had steak, ice cream, and tacos...

"What are these supposed to DO!" He grabbed the food and suddenly appeared in a building's lobby, "Thank goodness!"

**The door will open soon, but first tell me about yourself.**

Dimentio looked at a pinked-hair girl with gold eyes and, apparently, a summer Japanese schoolgirl outfit right in front of him.

"Hey Akira!" Dimentio greeted her.

"What's most important to you." Akira said stoically.

"Um, you okay?" He asked his friend.

"..."

"I asked you before and I'll ask you again, what is most important to you." Akira said in the same tone.

"Friendship, of course!" Dimentio grinned.

"Are friends really that important?"

"Right... That's something I know you would say." Dimentio looked around as he saw his cousin, Kits in a corner of the room. He was wearing a green t-shirt, dress pants, and sun glasses. His black hair was somewhat messy and he seemed to have a serious look on his face

"Hey Kits!"

"What do you want out of life?" Kits asked Dimentio713.

"Um... Are you okay? You're kinda acting like Akira."

"..."

"Right... Yup, this is a crazy dream. Well, the thing I want most out of life is to broaden my horizons." He grinned, "You know, like in The World Ends With You! I should really show you that game! Shame you're so busy though..."

"Huh, broadening your horizons... That's interesting."

"Right..."

Dimentio looked around to see another friend of his. He had a long black cloak and swirly-glasses. That boy was named Fawful212.

"Hey Fawful!"

"What are you afraid of?" He asked in the same tone as Kits and Akira.

"...Not you too!"

"..."

Dimentio713 groaned and shook his head, "I'm kinda scared of being indecisive..." He said, "Though, I'm more afraid of losing you guys..."

"Is being indecisive really that scary?"

**Friendship is most important you...**

**You want to broaden your horizons...**

**You're scared of being indecisive...**

**Your journey begins in the middle of the day. It will not the perfect one, but it won't be unpleasant... However, you must choose the correct path... Otherwise, you may die.**

"What journey!" Dimentio exclaimed out loud, "What do you mean I might die!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light as he found himself on another glass platform, this time it had a girl who was also red-haired, she had long legs, a short skirt, and green eyes. Wearing a very nice red coat and a pink t-shirt, she was asleep, holding a green heart to her chest. Around her were three pictures. One picture had a man with messy hair, a young face, and a bowtie. Another picture had another man, with brown hair and not very noticeable facial hair... In fact, it almost seemed that he was clean-shaven. The third picture had a woman with somewhat fizzy hair and she seemed to be young. However, unlike the first two pictures, she was sleeping just like the woman.

Also, there was a blue box behind her with the words that said, "Police Public Call Box."

"Why is this picture more different than the others?" Dimentio said, looking at the platform, "Why does this one have so much more?"

**...Spoilers.**

"That helps," Dimentio said, sarcasm dripping.

More creatures appeared and Dimentio713 smirked, "Alright, let's do this!"

He fought them off with the Purity Sword and he looked behind him, his shadow apparently growing larger.

**The closer you go to light, the bigger your shadow becomes.**

"What the!" The shadow suddenly became a creature... Almost clear and seemed to be full of hate. The only visible thing was its eyes, its dark, gray, sadistic eyes.

_Fragments of Sorrow_

Dimentio gasped as the creature grew to an enormous size, "What is that creature!"

It screamed at Dimentio with a blood-red mouth.

**But don't be afraid.**

Dimentio713 backed away in fright and... He ran in clear fear from the creature that came from his shadow. However, the area he could run around stopped as Dimentio started to shake.

"How can I face that creature?" He asked himself.

**And don't forget...**

He summoned the Purity Sword and charged right at the creature. However, it slammed into the platform with a random hand that was created. Its mouth suddenly traveled down to spit out the same creatures that Dimentio fought before and Dimentio slashed at the mouth, which for some reason stayed the same shape, and it started to scream.

"So the mouth is the weak point..." Dimentio said to himself. Suddenly, the creatures attacked from behind him.

"Whoa!"

The mouth started to move onto another hand that was suddenly created, it started to fly overhead while the hand dissolving into the platform. The eyes started to shake and suddenly fell down at a very fast speed.

Dimentio gained a worried look on his face as it neared the floor and so, it crashed. Darkness suddenly filled the platform.

**But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapons of them all...**

Dimentio was swallowed by the darkness, he started to choke and he wanted to scream, but he couldn't. So much problems, more problems than what a normal teenager would have to face...

**So don't forget.**

He closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate. A small tear escaped from his eye, almost as if he couldn't believe that this was his end.

**You are the one who will open the door.**

"_What door?" _His last thoughts before closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: BAM! New fanfiction! Dementis Corda! My first "fanmake." There are changes to the normal Kingdom Hearts fanmakes that Steel and others have done. **

**Following in the vein of the Kingdom Hearts franchise, the WORLDS will follow THEIR OWN plot. There will be exceptions however. You'll find out if you keep reading this. Also, I'm gonna make the Heartless replacements have a lot MORE Nightmare Fuel. I'm good at creating monsters! :D**

**There's some plot twists that I accidentally revealed, such as Flipside and Flopside, but hey! Super Paper Mario is pretty common knowledge now...**

**That's it... See you guys for the next chapter!**


	2. Introduction To Dimensions and Justice

That's when Dimentio713 woke up. He looked around...

He was in his room, full of his stuffed animals, a clock, and a desk, obviously for homework... Why wouldn't he have a desk? His 3DS was on a table. Also, Dimentio713 wasn't really Dimentio713.

Oh, he identified with that name, but the name his parents gave him was really... Oh, like I would tell you. That's a secret to everybody. Speaking of which, his mother called him by that name.

"Coming Mama!" Dimentio713 exclaimed in a very annoyed tone of voice. He stretched for a bit as he started to think about the dream he just had. An adventure huh? Well, it makes sense... He's always wanted an adventure... Perhaps that's why he decided to do certain things...

As he walked downstairs, he exclaimed, "Also Mom, call me Dimentio713 please! At least when I ask..." He walked into the dining room.

His mother laughed as she walked outside the kitchen which was nearby the dining room. She was a somewhat elderly woman...but she looked young... Possibly due to her hair color. Currently she was drying a plate with a towel. She smiled at Dimentio.

"That's a nickname you made for yourself! Also, your girlfriend's here!"

Dimentio smiled, "Really!"

"Thanks Dimentio's mom!" The same girl from Dimentio's dream entered the dining room. This was Dimentia713...or as some people call her, Amily. Of course, she didn't really have much in terms of parents... In fact, it was unsure if she DID have parents! "About time you woke up sleepyhead!"

"Well..."

"Come on Dimentio! We gotta get somewhere with that 'plan!'" Dimentia said, smiling at Dimentio once more.

"Have fun you too!" Josh's mother said, "Just go home if anything happens!"

"Don't worry!" Dimentio smiled, "I'll see you later!"

Both Dimentio and Dimentia smiled and embraced. "Allons-y!" Dimentio exclaimed as he snapped his fingers

Dimentio's mother chuckled to herself as she watched her son and his girlfriend leave.

* * *

_Three Minutes Clapping_

A young man with a black coat was leaning against a wall, only his glasses were visible, but they expressed enough emotions that most people would understand. Possibly because he's really smart when it came to these types of things, like a nerd!

"...That's why in my opinion that this technology should NOT be used by anybody else but the people who know how to use it..." He said revealing some weird contraption that would obviously not be used in the future. After all, why would it be called "weird contraption?"

"Right...and that means everybody in that parallel universe?" A young girl with gold eyes and pink, salmon-like hair said in annoyed tone of voice.

"Exactly!" His glasses shined bright.

"Hard to believe we share a world with them... Heck, if this world gets destroyed by something, that world gets destroyed... How is that even possible?" The young girl said

"I'm not sure, but I do have a theory."

"Oh, pray tell! What is your 'amazing' theory." The girl said, rolling her eyes.

"You see, there's something connecting our worlds together, like a string. Whatever happens in that world, the string vibrates and our world feels the 'vibration,' and the reverse is true. Whatever happens in our world, the string vibrates!" The boy explained, " However, the reason why this world is far more 'intelligent' than the other one is because only a select few knows on that world and all knowledge can either be used for good or evil."

"Wow. How interesting..." The salmon-haired girl said looking at her nails, "...So interesting, I forgot to listen."

"Hey! This information might save your life one day!" The cloaked boy exclaimed.

"...Meh."

Dimentio713 came into the door, holding hands with Dimentia713. They were talking about something and they both saw the two people.

"Hey Fawful212! Hey Akira!"

Fawful's glasses shone as he waved and Akira just sighed, leaning back against a wall in complete boredom, or apathy. She gave them a quick salute and walked away, "We'll you later."

"Hey, where's Mecha?" Dimentio said looking around.

"Well, looks like the whole group's here," A figure that looked a lot like Dimentio713 came into view, walking down the stairs. However, he was wearing a gray t-shirt and every now and then, his pupils of his eyes became red... Almost like he couldn't control it. This was Mechamentio713, often called Mecha by his peers.

"About time Mecha!" Dimentia exclaimed, "Honestly, you took awhile!"

"Actually no," Mecha started to say, "you guys took the longest. What the heck were you guys doing in the first place? Something...private?" Mecha smirked at them as Dimentio713 blushed.

Dimentia rolled her eyes, "You know I'm waiting for marriage!" Dimentia sighed, "Anyways, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, you guys know what supplies we'll need for getting out of this world! The fact our raft is almost done..." Mecha told them.

They all looked outside. They were currently residing in a beach house because it would be faster for the five friends plan to go beyond the connected worlds ala the ocean. There wasn't much activity during the time, but they knew what to do.

Dimentia713 nodded, "Anyways, we're going to need to get some supplies... But where..."

"Don't worry! I'll get them!" Dimentio exclaimed, "I got my cell phone dude!"

"Well, I hope you know how to use that phone... Despite it being really bad." Dimentia deadpanned.

It was true, his phone was a really old flip phone. It was black and only text, call, and play a minute-long game of Ms. Pac-Man. You see, Dimentio had a lot of phones that broke and getting into detail about all of them would take too long. So... No exposition for now.

However, if there was one thing it was useful for was calling and that's all Dimentio needed to do.

"Yeah! Okay, I'll get the stuff! See you later!" Dimentio713 came outside and smelled the ocean air..

"'...I forgot how much I actually don't exactly enjoy the sea..." Dimentio713 realized. He stretched out his arms as he took more in, "Ah geez..."

Dimentio's phone went off, someone was texting him.

**This is your cell phone. Like you, it gets stronger by leveling up.**

"...Okay... I'm still hearing voices...in my head. Reminds me that RP I'm doing with a friend. Oh! Here's the text from Dimentia!"

**Alright, we need three items: Wood, rope, and a sail. Three pieces of wood, two ropes, and one sail! I think we DO have enough wood, but just get them just in case. Have fun finding them!**

"Of course..." Dimentio sighed, "I have to do this myself."

And so, the adventure started...and they had to get a raft of all things! A raft! Really...really...dull. I mean, why a raft be able to transport others into another world is beyond normal people's thoughts. Of course, since... I think the author has rambled on too much.

Along the way, he decided to grab a stick that he admittedly wanted... After all, he needed to defend himself...from something His feet stepped in the sand with soft crunches. It reminded him of Hawaii. Ah, how he enjoyed Hawaii, very nice place. As he walked on, he saw Akira in the distance. She was singing.

_I'm a distraction! Of pure satisfaction!_

"Hey Akira!" Dimentio exclaimed interrupting Akira, "Why aren't you at the shack?"

"Tch, I could ask you the same question." She said, putting tossing aside her salmon colored hair. Despite her uncaring attitude... She enjoyed the company of her friends. Of course, she would never say it to their faces.

Really, she wouldn't.

Honestly, she doesn't want to tell certain people, except a certain cloaked boy whose real body is difficult to see.

Akira tossed her hair aside from her golden eyes. She smirked, "So, anything you wanna do right now? I'm actually interested in your skill."

Dimentio713 smiled at his "friend." The young teen held his stick in a way that it would remind of him wielding that sword in his dreams. "Let's go!"

Akira spun her microphone and smirked, "COME AT ME BRO!"

The two charged at each other and Akira threw her microphone at Dimentio713, which Dimentio713 dodged. He attacked Akira with the stick constantly. With a yell, the attacks were very...weak.

Akira wrapped Dimentio around in the arms with the cords. "Come on!" She threw the poor guy at the trees. He stumbled around as Akira smirked, "Need help?" She said, her microphone seemingly being there to help him up.

Dimentio clutched the microphone to which Akira smiled, "Honestly Dimentio, you never learn." She wrapped Dimentio713 around with the cords, "And...see ya!"

Dimentio got up and dusted himself off, "Geez, you're strong!" Dimentio complimented his friend, "So..you gonna help out with the raft."

"Eh, I'm not entirely sure how I got to this world. I mean, I'm was a famous idol back in my world...but I'm unsure as to WHAT happened." She motioned her sleeves at her friend, "Tch, I'll be there!"

Dimentio sighed, "So... What's next?"

"Hey, can ya find my boyfriend?" Akira said, "We were gonna walk around and talk, but I lost him, y'know?" She pointed at Dimentio, "It's your job to find him!"

Dimentio blinked, "Um... Isn't he your boyfriend? Why is it my job? And more importantly, where is he?"

Akira rolled her eyes, "We would have teamed up on you and I'm lazy. But if you want me to, I'll help you find him."

**Akira has joined your party! She can grab enemies and objects from faraway with her microphone! Grab onto her and swing from place to place!**

Akira blinked, "Dimentio... Do you hear that?" She said, blinking.

"So... I guess I'm not the only one," Dimentio713 chuckled, "Alright, let's find Fawful212! ...And I need to get the supplies for the raft."

Akira rolled her eyes, "You honestly forgot what you were supposed to do?" She rolled up her sleeves, "Congrats! ...Congrats." She said clapping her hands sarcastically. She motioned over to him as she started to walk away, "Let's go!"

"Alright." Dimentio looked at his phone, "Akira! There's some wood and rope over there!" He said pointing at a cliffside. Akira smirked.

"Outta the way D-man!" She said, pushing Dimentio away while at the some time putting her sleeves over her arms as she summoned the microphone, she jumped up and let the microphone grab a nearby branch, "Here." One swing. "We." Next swing. "GO!" She jumped high in the sky and retracted the microphone. "Oy, Dimentio! I got the items!" She said raising up said items.

He grinned, "Awesome!"

Fawful212 walked nearby and he noticed Dimentio and Akira.

"Hey guys!" He greeted, "What are you doing?"

Akira looked at her boyfriend and smirked, "We're trying to get something."

Fawful212 put his hands in his pockets, "Alright, tell me if you guys need anything." He started to walk away.

Dimentio looked at his two friends and smiled. They may be odd, they may be strange, but they are good friends, he had just realized that right now. As Akira crashed right into him and he crashed into Fawful212, they all had a good laugh.

This was a good place.

This...was Dimension D.

_A finger snapped as a box appeared around backwards letters, spelling out Dimension D._

Fawful212 was the first one to get up and he looked at his friends, "Hey, Dimentio, you gonna explore?"

Dimentio nodded, "Alright!" As the group ran to get the supplies, chuckles and laughter was heard. Granted Akira seemed to be more sarcastic, but that didn't negate the fact that they were having fun.

Fawful212 looked around when he noticed something in the water, "Hey guys!" He pointed over to grab Dimentio and Akira's attention, "Look!"

Dimentio smirked, "Looks like that's a sail." He started to go into the water, "Here we go!" He said go with a yell when he realized that the water felt really cold. Like crazy cold.

"This...isn't...comfortable..." He said as he made his way to the sail.

However, Akira and Fawful212 were only laughing at their friend's misfortune and as Dimentio grabbed the sail, he looked ticked off.

"See..." He sighed, "This is why I dislike the beach."

Fawful212 smirked, "Oh really?"

"..." Dimentio looked blanked at Fawful212, "Don't make me push you in there." He bluntly said when Akira pushed Dimentio back into the water.

"Yeah, and I'll do that to ya!" She said, threateningly.

He shook his heads as he started to attempt to pull the salt from his eyes. He groaned, "Thanks guys..." He said begrudgingly.

Fawful212 saw a pile of logs around, "Hey!" He went over to get a pile of logs. He tapped the pile, but for some odd reason, they were trapped in a safe. An invisible safe.

Akira groaned as she walked over, "Who puts LOGS in a safe?"

Fawful212 grinned, "Ones that don't know me!" He reached into his coat and started to tap out a sequence, "5...2...0...4...0...5...5...5...0...89..." He grinned as the safe unlocked, "And now we see my intelligence."

Dimentio smiled, "A wireless safe breaking invention. Gee Fawful, what you think of next." He picked up the supplies, "Come on guys! We need to get to Dimentia!"

**Fawful212 joined your team! Use his technical prowess to hack into various electronics. **

Fawful212 blinked, "You guys hear that?"

* * *

Dimentio, Akira, Fawful212, Mechamentio713 and Dimentia713 were all looking out into sea. Only one thought was on their mind.

The raft.

A project they've been working on for around a year. Dimentio713 already drafted out their route, but only one thing came to mind.

"Hey, you wonder how far a raft will take us?" He asked Mecha.

Mecha smiled, "Hey, if it doesn't, we just have to try another pathway."

Dimentia started to chuckle, "Hey, you guys think we'll find my world out there? And Akira's?" She looked at her friends.

Akira shrugged, "Dunno, still can't remember anything. I just got here two years ago, remember?"

Fawful212's glasses grinned, "And when I first saw you..."

Akira waved him off, "Ya had a crush on me. We get it. Anyways, I still have to wonder..."

Mecha looked at Akira, "Yeah, I'm curious too. Why were we on this world? Why not someplace else? I mean, granted we can travel between dimensions, at least in this world...but perhaps the world around us..."

He looked down.

"Is just too small." Akira concluded.

Dimentio sighed, "Well, let's see what happens and get on from there."

The group continued to look out into sea, all of them thinking.

* * *

Mecha walked over to Dimentio when they were about to go home, "Hey, Dimentio!" He tossed him a star-shaped fruit, "You wanted one, right?"

Dimentio grinned, "Yeah! For Dimentia713! The Dimensional Fruit's legend remember? If two people share one, their destiny becomes intertwined. Granted, our destiny is very connected..."Dimentio blushed shyly.

Mecha smirked, "Well... See ya later!"

Dimentio looked at the fruit, "Well..." He shook it and walked off, "I have to get going!" He saluted Mecha, "See ya!"

* * *

Mecha chuckled to himself as he looked off in the sea.

There was another place. Another world. Yes, Mecha's theory was true, there were so much worlds out there, ready to be discovered. However, right now, the focus is currently on one world.

A world where truth is the most prominent idea.

This is the world of...Japanifornia.

Granted, the name sucks, but still... There are two people who will always fight for their clients. One of which is Apollo Justice. Who had a stupid-looking hairpiece near his large forehead and was mostly in red.

_Apollo Justice: Objection 2007_

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo exclaimed as he entered the office.

The room had no sign of life in it, as far as Apollo knew.

"Hello?" He looked around and suddenly, a dog was seen, holding a letter. That dog went by the name Missile. Granted, it wasn't really Phoenix's dog. In fact, Missile was a police dog. What was even worse...

The dog spit out the letter and went straight away toward some hot dogs and started to eat them.

"Hey!" A girl clad in blue with a blue top-hat ran into the room, "Missile!"

Apollo looked at her, "Hey Trucy? Why do you have Missile?"

_Child of Magic – Trucy's Theme_

Trucy picked up Missile and started to pet him, "Detective Gumshoe wanted me to take care of him!" She said, smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Also, where's your dad?"

"Daddy told me he needed to go somewhere..." She said, tapping her chin, "So he left me with Missile. I've been looking for him over all of LA!"

Apollo started to sweat drop, _"Really Mr. Wright?"_

He looked at the letter, "Well, might as well read this..." He opened it up and his eyes widened.

"Trucy!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Trucy asked Apollo.

"...We have a problem!" Apollo exclaimed, **"A HUGE PROBLEM!" **

Trucy was taken aback, "Polly! You're really loud right now!"

"_Well, this is really important!" _Apollo looked at his employer's daughter.

"Listen to me Trucy, this is vitally important!" Apollo started to say, "The fact is... We can't tell anyone! You know how much problems this will cause! Has Mr. Wright taken any cases?"

"Oh, you mean Nick?" A new voice asked, "Nah, Nick's been reading up on...something..."

"HEY!" Another voice exclaimed, "You guys alright here?"

"Oh, hi Maya! Hi Athena!" Trucy said.

Apollo started to sweat as two new people appeared. A woman in robes, currently smiling while another woman, who looked very hot-blooded...and a want for winning, smirked.

The second woman was a newbie attorney, Athena. Clad in a yellow coat, a blue ribbon around her, and a blue tie currently on her person. Also, her necklace seemed to be angry to say the least.

Apollo looked frightened to say the least. Or annoyed.

* * *

**And now... The second chapter. Whew! **


End file.
